Nos Corredores de Hogwarts
by HeyTerk
Summary: Summer: qual o problema? so por que o Malfoy é um idiota, hipocrita, estupido, mimado, fresco, que nao merece o amor de ninguem? nao vejo problema dele se apaixonar por alguem como a Gina,... o problema seria se ela se apaioxasse por ele...  Gina:...


Nos corredores de Hogwarts

Caminhava sorrateira pelos corredores analisando e arquitetando algo que pudesse fazer por ali...

_"Minha vida não tem sentido sem alguns feitiços"_pensou ao ver que estava chegando ao final do corredor norte...

Ouviu um barulho e olhou pra trás á procura de sua origem...

Constatou que acabara de passar pela sala de música... Quando se virou, novamente, para continuar a andar.

Alguém esbarra nela fazendo-a cair pra trás...

- porra! Será que eu vou ter que comprar uns óculos pra você? _ perguntou, a loira, com sarcasmo se levantando.

- digo o mesmo a você _ retrucou o loiro, de mau gosto. _ - agora vê se sai da minha frente.

- vai sonhando. _ rindo ao ver quem mais queria encontrar. Blaise Zabini parou e a olhou intrigado.

- está me desafiando?

- se você entendeu assim. _ deu os ombros.

- Sabia que eu sou monitor? _ perguntou o loiro, indicando o distintivo.

- sabe que eu também sou? _ retrucou a loira entediada.

- nunca te ensinaram a respeitar os mais velhos, sua pirralha.

- ahhh!Mas se estivermos falando de idade mental eu sou uns 50 anos mais velha que você _ ironizou estreitando os olhos e tirando a varinha das vestes, o loiro fez o mesmo á olhando incrédulo.

- quem é você? _ perguntou tentando reconhecer a loira.

- seu pior pesadelo, chuchu _ respondeu e ele riu, na verdade gargalhou, jogando sua cabeça pra trás fazendo com que seus cabelos louros balançassem... "Se ele não fosse tão arrogante... eu pegava..." pensou brincalhona ao constatar a beleza daquele loiro.

- você está mais pra um sonho. _ desdenhou o loiro "comendo" com o olhar.

- é o que todos dizem antes de provar um pouquinho do meu veneno... _ começou sem se importar com as conseqüências.

- veneno, é? _ continuou ele curioso.

- estupefaça _ disse alto e claro, antes que o loiro fizesse algo para bloquear o feitiço, Zabini voou pra trás fazendo com que um ruído imenso se espalhasse e ecoasse pelo corredor vazio.

- você é louca, sua pirralha, não tem medo da morte? Vaca... _ explodiu, de raiva tentando se levantar e sacar a varinha.

- olha como fala comigo você não é ninguém pra me xingar e muito menos vou deixar você continuar a fazê-lo.

- eu estou pouco me lixando pro que devo fazer com relação a você sua fedelha... _ o garoto se levantou furioso e avançou em direção à Summer que riu marota.

- por que você insiste em dizer que eu sou criança?_ perguntou fazendo biquinho e lançando um feitiço no loiro que desviou com um simples movimento de varinha.

O feitiço ricochetou na parede fazendo um barulho grave e oco, Zabini se virou de costas pra ter certeza de que não havia ninguém mais ali.

Quando tornou a se virar a loira estava a sua frente tomando lhe a varinha e lhe dando uma rasteira fazendo-o cair no chão.

- sua desgraçada _ xingou enquanto gemia de dor com uma mão nas costas.

- agora vamos conversar _ ela falou calma, o segurou forte pelos ombros e o empurrou com toda a força que tinha no chão quando ele tentou se levantar.

- você é louca ou se faz? _ gritou ele apoiando o corpo nos braços que estavam no chão.

- me deixa adivinhar, você não gosta quando a garota fica por cima? _ ela falou, debochando, e se jogou em cima do garoto, se sentando na sua barriga, enquanto o garoto olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados – nos podemos trocar se você quiser... _ ela afirmou pra depois colocar a mão no queixo com um ar pensativo -... Não, não podemos.

- sua... Estúpida...

- deixe os elogios pra mais tarde, agora o assunto é serio _ a boca de Zabini se contraia mais nenhum som emitia... – você quer saber quem é a atrevida que esta em cima de você, não quer?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas seus olhos faiscavam de ódio.

- Summer Standfor, 7° ano da Grifnória _ respondeu ficando ereta brincando com a varinha nas mãos.

- e daí? O que uma grifnória imunda como você tem haver comigo? _ perguntou indiferente atravessando o olhar.

- esquece a grifnória seu estup... _ bufou se acalmando e girando os olhos – semana passado cinco vermes da sonserina atacaram uma primeiranista da Corvinal.

- e? _ voltou a interromper Zabini bufando irritado.

- e, que essa garotinha se chama Teffy Standfor e é minha irmã caçula _ falou com um cínico e assustador sorriso no rosto – e se você parar de olhar para o seu umbigo, vai se dar contas que os seus outros quatro amiguinhos não assistem aula há algum tempo. Diga-me você Zabini, há quanto tempo você não vê seus amiguinhos vermes?

- uns quatro ou cinco dias _ falou ele, levantando a cabeça.

- exatamente _ ela falou se ajeitando na barriga dele – agora me ajude a pensar em um castigo pra você... _ ela colocou a mão no queixo, fingindo pensar em algo muito importante – você tem uma boa aparência... Então...

- boa aparência? Garota por um acaso você é cega? _ perguntou incrédulo sentando-se e colocando os braços pra trás de modo que pudesse se apoiar neles. A loira escorregou para as coxas do loiro e continuou a pensar cruzando os braços frente ao peito – eu sou um deus.

- me atrevo a supor que você também é vaidoso... _ continuou o empurrando para o chão novamente e sentando-se na barriga malhada do loiro – então, que tal se eu jogasse um feitiço irreversível que fizesse seu cabelo cair?

- não se atreva... _ resmungou temendo que ela estivesse falando serio.

- nana nina não _ ela falou balançando o dedo em sinal negativo na frente da cara dele – não me interrompa _ levou a mão ao queixo e o olhou sapeca – to imaginando você com calvície precoce _ e riu marota, olhou o relógio no próprio pulso e apontou a varinha os cabelos louros do rapaz que arregalou os olhos.

- acha mesmo que vou permitir isso? _ ele falou, e tudo que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido, ele a segurou pelos braços, e trocou de posição, sorrindo maroto, enquanto a garota se mantinha com uma cara surpresa.

- você é mais burro do que eu pensava _ ela falou deitada no chão, enquanto ele estava de "quatro" em cima dela – tão ingênuo _ brincou rindo sapeca e apontando a varinha para sua própria cabeça.

- vai se matar agora? _ perguntou irônico – eu não vou te impedir se é isso que você espera.

A loira não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e bufou diante do comentário feito pelo rapaz. Um feitiço não - verbal saiu da varinha e desapareceu na cabeça da loira que tornou a fechar os olhos se concentrando.

Ela abaixou a varinha pousando-a em seu peito, o loiro tomou-a de suas mãos e a apontou para seu coração. Ela não tornou a abrir os olhos e ficou imóvel. Lagrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos

- por que... Por que você ta chorando? _ perguntou se aproximando dela quando ela tornou a abrir os olhos.

- não seja gentil, daqui a pouco você vai querer me matar _ ela afirmou se sentando de modo que seu rosto se aproximou do rosto do loiro esbelto a sua frente. Ele não recuou, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso.

Ela olhou o relógio no pulso e sorriu do mesmo modo e suas lagrimas não se destacaram no rosto feliz da garota.

- não me odeie por isso _ ela pediu e começou a amassar suas próprias vestes fazendo parecer que outra pessoa o fizera. Puxou os primeiros botões da blusa social branca de forma brusca como se alguém estivesse com pressa de despi-la e só conseguira formar um decote. Sorriu vitoriosa quando viu a expressão assustada do loiro e bagunçou seus cabelos loiros como se tivesse lutado com alguém muito mais forte.

- o que você ta fazendo? _ ele perguntou arregalando os olhos e sem se mover. Summer o puxou para mais perto, tirou a gravata do loiro e começou a amassar a roupa dele - pára com isso sua louca _ ele ordenou quando ela puxou bruscamente a camisa social e seus botões pularam para fora do tecido deixando a mostra o peitoral bem definido e bronzeado do loiro. Ela não lhe deu atenção, olhou novamente o relógio e voltou a amassar o loiro com um pouco mais de pressa. As lagrimas ainda caiam de seu rosto enquanto ela começou a arranhar o corpo do garoto – me solta _ ele ordenou quando a varinha voou de suas mãos. Ela deu uma tapa em seu rosto e suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que o rosto de Zabini ficava vermelho com o formato de sua mão.

Ele a segurou pelos braços a apertando com força, ela o encarou e soltou uma gargalhada enquanto um filete de lagrima escorria por seu rosto angelical.

- você não devia ter mexido com a minha irmã _ afirmou acariciando o rosto do loiro, no mesmo lugar em que dera a tapa, como se quisesse se redimir.

- eu nem toquei nela _ informou Zabini cerrando os dentes – por que você... _ ela não deixou ele falar dando um selinho no garoto, fazendo outra vez uma falsa cara meiga, o loiro realmente levou um susto e ficou sem ação.

- agora é tarde _ falou se deitando no chão. De repente ela gritou forte e alto como se pedisse socorro. Segurou o loiro pelo colarinho da camisa e o puxou pra cima de si. Zabini tentou perguntar, ainda com uma cara abobada, mas a garota não deixou, dando outro selinho nele – você mereceu.

Ela falou e começou a imitar um soluço enquanto mais lagrimas continuavam a cair de seus olhos cor de mel.

- **O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?** _ berrou a professora McGonagall quando virara o corredor.

Ambos levantaram a cabeça e Summer soluçou ainda mais.

- merlin _ a professora exclamou indo na direção dos garotos e ajudando a loira a se levantar – você esta bem, querida. Oh merlin, o que houve? Não se preocupe você vai ficar bem _ ela falava desesperada e tremia incontrolavelmente – senhor Zabini _ chamou segurando a mão da garota e ficando a sua frente – pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

- professora _ ele falou se levantando e abrindo e fechando a boca repetitivas vezes – não... é... nada...disso _ dizia gaguejando e mexendo os braços impaciente.

- como não, senhor Zabini? _ perguntou colocando a mão livre na cintura – o que você quer que eu pense? Viro-me em um corredor que deveria estar vazio e me deparo com essa cena _ retrucou ela se mexendo fazendo com que o leve tecido do seu vestido verde musgo balançasse com sintonia no ar.

- mas, nada aconteceu... _ ele afirmou puxando a camisa que caia em seus ombros.

- e eu não quero imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu não passasse por esse corredor todos os dias _ ela revidou um pouco mais alterada.

- todos os dias? _ perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando para a loira atrás da professora. Ela sorriu vitoriosa e levou uma mão à boca para abafar os risos, seus olhos continuavam a lacrimejar, mas Zabini não sabia se era de felicidade. Summer percebeu que o loiro a olhava e jogou um beijo no ar pro loiro que pareceu demorar pra armazenar as informações, mas quando o fez se enrijeceu e cerrou os pulsos.

- mas isso é inaceitável, como pode continuar ao lado dele Severo? _ podiam ouvir a professora McGonagall perguntar completamente alterada na sala ao lado.

A loira suspirou ao seu lado e se espreguiçou feito uma gata manhosa.

- você não disse uma palavra ate mandarem a gente esperar aqui _ ela comentou tentando puxar assunto – o que esta pensando? Acha que sou muito diabólica?

- se não falei nada é justamente por que não tenho nada pra falar _ ele resmungou sem encará-la sentado no canto do sofá amarelo – e não, não achei diabólica, boba talvez, mas diabólica com certeza não _ informou sorrindo convencido.

- boba? _ repetiu pra si mesma – você esta prestes a ser expulso da escola graças a uma boba _ revidou se mexendo no sofá – boba _ tornou a repetir e bufou discordando.

- não creio que eu vá sair da escola, não ate o final do ano _ falou com uma tranqüilidade irritante nos olhos – ainda mais por uma besteira dessas.

- besteira? Você me atacou _ ela grunhiu pulando e se ajoelhando no sofá ao lado dele.

- esqueceu que foi tudo armação sua? _ perguntou também ajoelhado no sofá agüentando o olhar que ela lhe dava – e foi você que se despiu.

- ossos do oficio _ falou marota cruzando os braços frente o peito.

O loiro a olhou por completo. Os cabelos haviam sido arrumados de qualquer jeito fazendo-a ficar com um ar sensual. A saia curta havia sido desamassada as pressas e estava torta e mostrava uma beirada da calcinha preta. A blusa social branca estava completamente amassada e não tinha seus primeiros botões, quando a loira deu o pulo, com o movimento a blusa escorregou pelo ombro da loira deixando a alça preta do sutiã a mostra.

- pare de me olhar _ ordenou ficando corada.

- não seja tão convencida. _ falou desviando o olhar pra disfarçar seu interesse.

- como se eu não tivesse visto... _ ela voltou a falar puxando a blusa que caia em seu ombro - Seu patético, pervertido, canalha... olhe para outro lugar _ ordenou se levantando ficando a alguns passos dele e se cobrindo.

- Não enquanto tenho uma vista dessas _ disse também se levantando – e foi você que me beijou _ lembrou colocando a mão nos bolsos.

- você chama dois selinhos de beijo? _ perguntou rindo sarcástica mais seus olhos ainda faiscavam – sua seca esta tão grande assim?

- não, eu só aproveito quando uma louca vem se despir na minha frente e ainda arranca minha roupa _ falou se aproximando dela e rindo maroto – por quê? Eu não deveria?

- pervertido.

- só às vezes. _ Brincou olhando pro corpo de Summer, e sorrindo marotamente.

- ahhh... Agora você me paga

A loira pulou pra cima dele antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, com o peso dela ela se desequilibrou e os dois caíram no chão rolando...

Ele parou por cima dela, mas não por muito tempo, pois a loira rolou ficando por cima do loiro começando a dar socos, tapas... Enquanto ele só se defendia.

- agora já chega _ Zabini segurou os pulsos da loira e rolou pra cima dela, prendendo seu corpo contra o chão – cansei de ficar em baixo.

- me solta. _ gritou tentando se soltar.

- promete que me escuta?

- me solta ou eu grito _ advertiu, mais vermelha que nunca...

O loiro sentiu a perna dela roçar na sua fazendo com que um arrepio corresse sua espinha.

- tira só a blusa... Me deixa apreciar a vista.

- ora, seu tarado.

- não brinque... Como se você não quisesse um beijo meu. _ viu a expressão de ódio na cara dela e gargalhou.

Summer molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e a boca de Zabini ficou seca.

- não seja tão convencido.

- convencido... Não... Realista.

- mais não se preocupe querido, gosto de homens que me levem ao limite. _ disse simplesmente tentando não deixar transparecer que estava ofegante.

- ahh... Então você já está apaixonada por mim.

Ela gargalhou.

- não sonha.

- meu bem, sei que você não consegue esconder que me deseja. _ dizendo isso ele quebrou o espaço que existia entre as duas bocas e selou um beijo ardente e provocante.

Relutante, Summer ainda tentava fugir das sensações... Mais acabou se entregando ao desejo e deixou com que a língua do loiro passasse por seus lábios, nesse jogo de sedução onde os lábios e as línguas brincavam em pura sintonia. A loira despertou de seus transtornos quando ouviu que alguém se aproximava e deu um chute nas partes intimas de Zabini e o empurrou, tirando-o de cima de si.

- nunca mais me toque assim _ murmurou voltando a se sentar no sofá, limpando a boca - espero que isso faça seu amiguinho... Não se animar muito com a minha presença... _ disse quando o loiro sentou gemendo ao seu lado e a porta na frente deles se abriu.

- DUAS SEMANAS DE DETENÇAO? _ perguntou a ruiva nos jardins sentada ao lado de Harry.

- e por quê? Seu plano não deu certo? _ perguntou o moreno olhando para a loira à sua frente.

- é tudo culpa daquele seboso do Snape _ ela grunhiu cerrando os pulsos.

- explica melhor _ pediu Gina cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

- bem, a professora deu ao Zabini uma bronca por ter me "agarrado" e lhe deu duas semanas de detenções – falou e a cena voltou a sua cabeça – ai, o seboso do Snape disse que eu também precisava de detenções por ter cabulado a aula dele a semana toda _ tornou a falar chorosamente de pé olhando para os amigos.

- foi ai que eu tive a incrível idéia de nós dois fazermos as detenções juntos _ falou Zabini atrás do grupo com as mãos no bolso – pedi chorosamente para a professora McGonagall e ela aceitou, disse a ela que é um jeito de me redimir com você _ falou sarcástico e rindo vitorioso enquanto seus olhos azuis brilharam em pura malicia.

- só me faltava essa _ resmungou tapando o rosto com as mãos. O loiro gargalhou alto enquanto ia embora.

- 11 horas na sala do Snape _ falou andando de costas – suponho que é melhor ir sem roupa, poupa o seu trabalho de querer arrancá-las do meu corpo _ falou acenando para a loira que ficou vermelha ao olhar em volta e constatar que muitas pessoas ouviram.

- merlin, o que eu não faço pela Teffy? _ resmungou sentando entre os amigos.

_tapada_, pensou revirando a estufa vazia, _como eu pude perder minha varinha?_.

Tinha certeza que quando acordara de manha cedo havia posto a varinha na cintura. Mas não sabia se o objeto ainda estava com ela ate a aula de Herbologia no quinto tempo, antes do almoço.

A bondosa professora Sprout lhe dera permissão de ficar na estufa e procurar a varinha, mas ate agora não tivera nenhum êxito.

O dia estava calmo naquele horário. As pessoas evitavam andar pelos jardins na hora do rush, pois o almoço seria servido daqui a alguns minutos e são poucos que sabem aonde é a cozinha para poderem ir buscar comida mais tarde. Alguns amigos se solicitaram a ajudá-la mais a ruiva teve pena deles ao constatar o rosto faminto.

_Gina Weasley, você é um__gênio_, ironizou ficando de quatro e engatinhando pra debaixo da mesa. Fez cara de nojo ao apoiar o braço em uma parte lisa do chão a fazendo escorregar e cair de barriga numa pequena poça de água debaixo da mesa.

- droga_ grunhiu ao constatar que melara toda sua camisa social branca. Quando fez menção de se levantar bateu a cabeça na mesa fazendo com que ficasse mais irritada – definitivamente hoje não é meu dia _ criticou massageando o galo enquanto caminhava em direção a pia da estufa.

Sem prestar atenção ao que fazia e preocupada com sua cabeça ela abriu a torneira, mas a água não saiu. Gina bufou irritada e continuou a girar a torneira esperando que por um milagre ou uma benção de merlin começasse a sair água limpa. Deixou a cabeça de lado e resolveu se interessar no "enigma da falta de água".

**essa é boa**pensou enquanto olhava a torneira por baixo para conferir se o cano estava entupido**Hogwarts sem água, quem acreditaria?** e bastou que ela terminasse de pensar que um jato bem forte de água saiu da torneira e a molhou dos pés a cabeça. Depois automaticamente a torneira se fechou.

Seus cabelos ruivos e molhados escorriam por seus ombros e pingavam incontrolavelmente a blusa social branca estava transparente deixando à mostra o sutiã preto e rendado. A saia curta não protegera as pernas bronzeadas de modo que elas escorriam água para os sapatos da ruiva.

Gina ficou olhando o objeto com uma cara triste e raivosa ao mesmo tempo. Cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e voltou a fitar a torneira bufando impaciente.

- realmente, hoje não é meu dia _ falou chorosamente tirando os sapatos e as meias e indo buscar baldes e panos em um armário perto da porta – agora eu vou ter que limpar esse lugar imundo _ bufou voltado com o material e enrolando as mangas da camisa.

- o que esta fazendo Weasley?_ perguntou Draco Malfoy parado a porta da estufa.

Gina bufou irritada quando ele entrou, fechou a porta e começou a caminhar pela estufa.

_só me faltava essa_, pensou enchendo o balde de água em outra pia.

- ta sujando o chão Malfoy _ informou stressada quando ele se escorou na mesa do outro lado da sala e ficou olhando o lugar.

- e daí? _ ele perguntou cruzando os braços frente ao peito e fitando os olhos da ruiva – você vai limpar mesmo.

- mas isso não significa que você possa sujar mais _ retrucou com raiva jogando o pano no balde quase cheio. Respingos caíram em sua face e Malfoy fitou seu corpo com a sobrancelha erguida – afinal o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- o mesmo que você _ falou virando o rosto disfarçando interesse nas curvas perfeitas no corpo da ruiva.

- eu, por acaso, vou limpar a estufa, se você tem a mesma intenção pegue um pano e pode começar _ falou cerrando os pulsos e colocando a mão dentro do balde atrás do seu pano.

- por que você acha que eu faria isso? _ perguntou entre risos de deboche o que deixou a ruiva mais irritada.

- por que eu estou mandando _ afirmou puxando o pano ensopado e jogando na cara do loiro.

O pano molhado escorregou do rosto do loiro e molhou seu peito fazendo com que sua camisa social branca também ficasse transparente. Ele lançou a Gina um olhar mortal enquanto jogava o pano no chão de forma brusca. Ela ficou indiferente e colocou outro balde pra encher.

- Weasley, você não teme a morte? _ perguntou atravessando a sala e indo a direção à ruiva.

- não _ falou automaticamente encarando as íris acinzentadas e empinando o nariz – e me atrevo a dizer que você também, caso contrario já teria saído daqui _ complementou cruzando os braços e se escorando na pia.

- por quê? Eu deveria temê-la ruivinha? _ perguntou parando na frente dela. O loiro colocou os braços envolta da ruiva sem tocá-la a impedindo de fugir, Gina olhou para os braços másculos que a cercavam e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- me diga você loirinho _ falou sarcástica encarando as íris de Draco – você deveria me temer?

- não, mas você sim deveria me meter _ falou e ergueu o balde cheio atrás da ruiva acima da cabeça dela despejando toda a água do recipiente.

A água escorreu pelo corpo da garota deixando sua roupa mais transparente e colada em seu corpo. O loiro se afastou dela e começou a rir gostosamente.

- sua cobra _ ela xingou olhando pra si mesma e tentando se secar – você é um desgraçado Malfoy.

- olha a boca Weasley _ brincou colocando a mão na barriga que já começara a doer – uma menina delicada não pode ter esse tipo de vocabulário.

- quem te falou que eu sou delicada?_ perguntou erguendo o outro balde cheio ameaçadoramente.

- não se atreva Weasley _ ordenou ficando serio e erguendo a mão.

- me dê um bom motivo _ pediu sorrindo marota e antes que o loiro tornasse a falar ela jogou toda água no garoto que bufou surpreso e irritado.

- você vai me pagar por isso Weasley _ informou cerrando os pulsos e ficando mal-humorado. Draco olhou a garota dos pés a cabeça e uma lâmpada acendera em sua cabeça trazendo uma nova idéia. Um sorriso maroto brotou em seu rosto e suas íris azuis acinzentadas brilharam maliciosas. A roupa da garota estava toda colada no corpo de perfeitas curvas e a blusa transparente dava a chance de ver o sutiã rendado.  
_uma graça_, pensou Draco disfarçando seu desejo _se não fosse uma Weasley eu pegava_.

- ta esperando o que pra ir embora? _ ela perguntou de braços cruzados recolhendo o pano que ele jogara no chão. Draco não respondeu, ele queria aplicar seu novo plano e saber qual a reação da ruiva – o que você ta fazendo? _ ela perguntou quando ele desabotoava a camisa e a tirava deixando a mostra o peitoral definido. Gina se virou de costas pro loiro com as orelhas vermelhas e o rosto quente – coloca essa camisa agora Malfoy.

- não posso ruivinha _ ela falou dando a volta na mesa central e ficando de frente pra ela. Gina colocou as mãos no rosto e tornou a ignorar o garoto olhando para outra direção – você não quer que eu fique resfriado quer? _ ele perguntou sussurrando no ouvido da garota.

- eu não me importo _ ela falou fingindo indiferença e se virando para o loiro, o olhou dos pés a cabeça e desdenhou – já vi coisas melhores que isso _ voltou a falar apontando pro loiro que riu maroto.

- onde Weasley? Nos seus sonhos eróticos? _ brincou colocando as mãos no bolso e jogando os cabelos molhados pra trás.

- não, foi em uma experiência ao vivo e a cores _ falou marota indo à direção da pia – não que isso seja da minha conta.

- duvido _ desdenhou ficando na frente da pia ao lado dela.

- vai demorar pra me deixar em paz?_perguntou baixinho enquanto procurava o pano na pia cheia de espuma.

- você que pediu minha ajuda _ ele retrucou, buscando o mesmo pano que ela.

- idiota _ murmurou mais par si mesma que para o loiro.

- criança _revidou brincando com a espuma.

- tem muito garoto que baba por essa criança _ afirmou colocando uma das mãos na cintura o encarando com desprezo.

- e tem muita garota que adoraria estar no seu lugar ao lado desse idiota _ revidou sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

- são todas burras _ revidou voltando a encher um balde.

- não mais que você _ retrucou baixinho, não o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

- burra é a sua... _ xingou apontando para o loiro.

- não abaixe de nível Weasley _ advertiu e riu quando a ruiva bufou impaciente e bateu na pia – você beija sua mãe com essa boca?

- não que isso seja da sua conta _ começou dando a volta na sala para pegar um rodo pendurado perto do armário – outras bocas já passaram por essa aqui, e que eu saiba ninguém reclamou.

- são todos idiotas, não conseguem coisa melhor e se contentam com o que tem _ alfinetou Draco mesmo sabendo que era pura mentira. A ruiva mesmo sendo pobretona e irritante era uma linda mulher – se eu experimentasse você estaria reprovada.

- mas como essa é uma possibilidade fora de questão... _ começou apertando a mão contra o rodo e sentindo suas orelhas quentes -... Se contenha com os comentários alheios.

- fora de questão, é? _ perguntou Draco desafiador erguendo uma sobrancelha – veremos _ afirmou dando as costas a ruiva e fechando a torneira.

- você é um grande idiota _ ela bufou irritada sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede.

- também te amo Weasley _ ironizou Draco sentado encostado na parede do lado oposto da sala de modo que ficassem um de frente pro outro.

- idiota _ xingou maneando a cabeça.

- criança _ revidou automaticamente.

- por acaso foi eu que quebrei a maçaneta da porta nos deixando presos nessa porcaria de estufa?_ perguntou se mexendo impaciente e cerrando os pulsos enquanto seus olhos faiscavam de ódio.

- eu não teria quebrado se você não tivesse gritado no meu ouvido enquanto íamos embora,... E ainda perdeu a varinha _ Draco falou também se mexendo impaciente – como alguém perde a varinha? É preciso ser muito idiota pra tanto.

- e você que esqueceu a varinha no dormitório deve ser muito esperto, né? Só falta dizer que a Parkinson beija bem _ alfinetou se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- melhor que você eu posso garantir _ revidou também se levantando.

- no dia que tocar nos meus lábios, te garanto... _ afirmou andando na direção do garoto – ficará viciado _ parou na frente dele e pôs as mãos na cintura.

- não fique se achando sendo que você não é tudo isso, ruiva fajuta _alfinetou Draco desviando os olhos e demonstrando desprezo.

- cala a boca Malfoy _ ordenou furiosa se aproximando mais do loiro que se se encostara à parede.

- me obrigue _ zombou a encarando e rindo de modo superior.

Gina apenas esperou que ele terminasse de falar e quebrou a distancia entre suas bocas. Segurou a nuca do loiro bem forte e o puxou pra si grudando seu corpo no dele. O loiro se assustou com a ação da garota mais correspondeu com mesmo desejo e fervor.  
A ruiva intensificou o beijo e movimentou os lábios com mais rapidez, cravou as unhas na nuca do loiro brincando com os seus cabelos e se pôs entre as pernas dele. Draco a puxou mais pra si, apertando-a contra seu corpo como se quisessem se fundir, levou uma das mãos à cintura de Gina enquanto a outra segurava o pescoço da ruiva.

E do mesmo jeito que começou rápido acabou rápido. Gina se desvencilhou do loiro e o olhou desdenhosa e marota. Draco ainda surpreso a olhou incrédulo enquanto a ruiva dava as costas e ia à direção a pia.

- fecha a boca Malfoy _ brincou abrindo a torneira e lavando o rosto, pra não dizer a boca.

Draco não pronunciou um ruído, continuou a olhar impressionado enquanto a ruiva voltava a sua frente. Encararam-se por um bom tempo, um tentando adivinhar o que o outro pensava.

- não fique se achando Weasley _ Draco falou cruzando os braços.

- não me subestime Malfoy _ revidou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- me dê um bom motivo _ ordenou ameaçador jogando os cabelos pra trás.

- você é homem,... Pelo menos eu acho que é _ brincou cruzando os braços olhando para os seus pés descalços.

- isso eu já sei e daí? _ ironizou.

- daí, que os homens... _ falou brincando com uma mecha do cabelo ruivo – são compulsivos.

- eu não sou compulsivo _ falou voltando a se sentar no chão – e o que isso tem haver?

- nada _ respondeu dando as costas ao garoto e se se sentando à mesa que fica no meio da estufa. Gina sentou-se com delicadeza querendo chamar atenção do loiro e ficou feliz quando percebeu que conseguira.

Draco não tirava os olhos de suas coxas.

- perdeu alguma coisa Malfoy _ perguntou maliciosa cruzando as pernas bronzeadas lentamente e com leveza. O loiro desvio os olhos para algum ponto da parede oposta a ele apoiou os braços nas pernas dobradas - sabe Malfoy, tenho que admitir uma coisa _ afirmou colocando os braços pra trás e apoiando o corpo neste, o loiro não se mexeu. - você estava certo.

- que você é um criança? _ zombou maroto olhando para a garota que sorriu levemente irritada com um ar superior.

- não _ falou dando um pulinho da mesa – o fato de você ter tirado sua camisa hoje de tarde.

- e?

- e, que sua camisa secou, você evitou um resfriado e agora que anoiteceu você não vai ter frio por estar vestido com uma roupa molhada _ afirmou num único fôlego.

- isso é obvio Weasley _ afirmou bufando desinteressado – você não viu por que é uma idiota – terminou olhando para a ruiva esperando que ela fosse se irritar.

- tem razão _ ela aceitou pondo as mãos na cintura.

- tenho?

- tem _ tornou a falar.

Gina começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa social que ainda estava úmida. Começou de baixo pra cima e de soslaio viu o loiro acompanhar o movimento de suas mãos.

Draco ficou sem ação, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era fitar a ruiva a sua frente se despir de forma sedutora e maliciosa. Nem desviar os olhos ele conseguia e estava começando a temer essa ligação.

Gina deixou a blusa escorregar por seus ombros e estendeu a mesma no balcão atrás de si. Olhou para o loiro que parecia mais branco que o normal e se aproximou dele.  
Draco não a encarava nos olhos, parecia estar mais interessado nas áreas um tanto mais em baixo. Sentou-se ao lado dele e o loiro começou a fitar a camisa social que ela deixara estendida.

- é Malfoy, ate que você usa a cabeça pra alguma coisa _ afirmou tentando chamar a atenção dele. Riu ao notar que Draco continuava pálido e suava frio tentando disfarçar seu desejo.

- coloque sua roupa _ ordenou se levantando e andando em direção a janela mais próxima com a esperança que alguém aparecesse.

- me obrigue _ desdenhou imitando o mesmo tom que o loiro usara ainda mais cedo e se levantando. Draco a olhou dos pés a cabeça prestes a avançar em sua direção - brincadeira Malfoy _ falou caminhando na direção de sua blusa.

Malfoy chegou antes da ruiva e puxou a peça de roupa no momento em que Gina a pegaria.

- devolva minha veste Malfoy _ ordenou cerrando os pulsos. O loiro riu tentadoramente e ergueu a blusa acima da cabeça desafiando a ruiva.

- não enquanto posso continuar olhando _ falou maroto.

- há pouco tempo você disse para eu me vestir _ afirmou incrédula e um pouco alterada.

- digamos que eu reconsiderei _ revidou enquanto dava um sorrisinho simpático (?) que fez uma covinha meiga brotar na sua bochecha esquerda.

- Malfoy _ grunhiu irritada.

- a pouco você estava me atentando.

- eu falei que você ficaria viciado, mas isso já é demais.

- cala a boca Weasley

- e se eu não quiser? _ berrou completamente irritada.

- eu te faço calar _ ele falou jogando a camisa pra trás e segurando a ruiva pela cintura.

- Malfoy _ ela sussurrou enquanto ele trilhava beijos na curva alva de seu pescoço – nós não podemos _ afirmou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele sorriu quando ele gemeu e cravou as unhas na nuca do loiro. Ainda a beijando, Malfoy a levantou. As pernas dela logo estavam entrelaçadas na cintura dele. Gina olhou naqueles olhos cinza e ele não fugiu do seu olhar. Apenas a encarou um pouquinho mais, até que ele se aproximou e a beijou.  
- isso pode ser nosso 'pequeno' segredinho, não acha? _ pediu sentando a ruiva na mesa.

- promessa de dedinho? _ perguntou brincalhona erguendo o dedo mindinho.

- promessa de dedinho _ ele falou rindo.

Agarrou-a pela cintura, seus seios arfantes tiravam sua atenção a todo o resto, pressionou seu corpo contra o dela e contraiu os lábios para reprimir um gemido de prazer. Viu Gina fechar os olhos repentinamente e enfraquecer em seus braços, abaixou a cabeça para sentir o cheiro dela e ouviu um gemido escapar dos lábios da ruiva.

O loiro dava beijos em seu pescoço fazendo com que mordesse os lábios para reprimir seu prazer. Uma tentativa insensata concluiu depois que tentou reprimir um gemido e ele saiu mostrando a Draco o quanto estava gostando.

Pressionou, ainda mais, seu corpo contra o dela a ruiva cravou suas unhas na nuca dele, fazendo com que o loiro gemesse baixinho e logo depois risse mais rouco do que o normal ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ela não conseguia emitir som algum, e puxou-o para um beijo que mostrava todo o desejo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

A razão dos dois se esvaiu.

Beijavam-se com fervor e malicia.

Separaram-se quando o ar já não entrava em seus pulmões.

Olhou para a ruiva e esta sustentou seu olhar.

- não pode quebrar uma promessa de dedinho_ disse em voz baixa.

- como se eu quisesse fazer isso _ respondeu maroto puxando para um beijo cheio de promessas e desejos.

_

- Divirtam-se _ disse Snape saindo da cozinha com duas varinhas em mãos.

Detenção! Temida ou adorada continua sendo um meio de tortura.

- isso não é o que chamaria de diversão _ Zabini falou olhando a cozinha e lembrando que tinham de limpar tudo da maneira trouxa.

- então comece logo e não enrole _ falou Summer ao seu lado – quanto mais rápido acabarmos mais rápido eu me livro de você.

- quem disse que você vai se livrar de mim? _ perguntou maroto se virando pra ela.

- eu disse _ falou secamente indo à direção a pia.

- okay _ falou se conformando e indo ajudá-la um pouco menos feliz.

- Standfor _ blaise chamou deitado na mesa da cozinha enquanto Summer passava pano no chão.

- o que? _ perguntou colocando a vassoura e espremendo o pano no balde com água.

- to com fome _ choramingou colocando um braço embaixo da cabeça e olhando pra loira.

- desde quando isso passou a ser um problema meu? _ perguntou passando pano ao lado da mesa onde ele deitara.

- faz alguma coisa pra mim? _ pediu com o tom de voz meloso e infantil. Summer não respondeu apenas continuou com o serviço – por favor _ 'implorou' segurando o pulso da loira que o olhou impaciente.

- o que você quer? _ perguntou deixando a vassoura de lado e bufando impaciente e inquieta.

- qualquer coisa doce _ falou risonho enquanto se sentava à mesa e colocava os pés no banco.

- se você me ajudar a terminar de arrumar a cozinha eu faço brigadeiro pra gente _ propôs colocando as mãos na cintura.

- eu tenho escolha?

- não _ respondeu marota jogando um pano no que o loiro o pegou no ar.

-engraçado _ falou sentado na mesa levando a colher a boca – sempre que como chocolate começo a me lembrar da minha infância _ afirmou Zabini enquanto o brigadeiro escorregava de sua colher e lambuzava o loiro.

- como se ela tivesse passado há muito tempo _ brincou Summer sentada no banco da mesa – ta sujo aqui ó _ falou inocentemente se ajoelhando no banco e indo na direção ao loiro.  
Prendeu a respiração quando a loira se aproximou ingenuamente de si e levou a mão ao canto de sua boca suja de brigadeiro.

As íris se encontraram e por um momento Summer se arrependeu de ser tão ingênua. Continuaram a se fitar sem desviar os olhos, um tentando adivinhar os pensamentos do outro.

Summer se mexeu impaciente e quando estava prestes a se sentar novamente o loiro a pegou pulso e a puxou pra si.

- já disse que não machuquei a sua irmã _ falou desanimado enfiando o dedo na panela de chocolate para em seguida levá-lo a boca.

- E o que isso tem haver? Já havia me esquecido _ perguntou se sentando na beira da mesa.

- se tivesse esquecido não estaria me tratando com tanta frieza _ revidou apertando de leve o pulso da loira e enfiando o dedo na panela de brigadeiro.

- não quero _ falou quando ele ofereceu o dedo achocolatado.

Zabini soltou um muxoxo baixo e começou a lambuzar o rosto de Summer. Fez um coração de chocolate em cada bochecha da loira e um pinginho na ponta do nariz. As íris se encontraram quando dedo do loiro repousou nos lábios de Summer.

Grudou seu corpo no dela apertando mais a garota em seus braços fortes e másculos. A segurou pelo pescoço e uniu seus lábios. Summer se debatia e tentava afasta-lo a todo custo, mas já era tarde. Zabini apertou sua cintura trazendo-a mais para si.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior da garota pedindo passagem para sua língua, que foi concedido no mesmo momento. As línguas brincavam entre si enquanto as mãos exploravam cada pedaço do corpo um do outro.

Separaram-se quando o ar falhou em seus pulmões.

- esse é o melhor castigo da minha vida _ ele falou no ouvido dela e depois se encararam

- ainda faltam duas semanas de detenções _ murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do loiro – esse é só o começo _ cravou as unhas no pescoço do garoto enquanto as línguas voltavam a dançar juntas em um mesmo ritmo.


End file.
